


the great buttscapade (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships, Tim Drake-centric, it's mostly silly and cute, shitposting, stalker tim drake kinda, talk of butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Tim is a great deal of many things : an inventor, entrepreneur, a vigilante, a damn good friend. His love as a photographer, however, has fallen into his back pocket in recent years.It’s time to bring that back.
Relationships: tim drake/dick grayson - implied
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	the great buttscapade (request)

**Author's Note:**

> This was request I got on tumblr from an anon : " _If you’re still taking prompts, Gotham wants to know: Do the Butts Match? Sadly, there aren’t good photos of Batman’s butt because of the cape, Tim, resident ‘I stalked and took photos of Batman’ pulls through and anonymously send a photo to the press with the note ‘it’s a little old’ suddenly everyone wants to know who could photograph BATMAN, especially the Bat family._ "
> 
> This request gave me a laugh! Sorry it's taken so long to due, but it was fun to write.

Tim is a great deal of many things : an inventor, entrepreneur, a vigilante, a damn good friend. His love as a photographer, however, has fallen into his back pocket in recent years.

It’s time to bring that back.

Tim is lounging on a rare quiet day to himself, research and background checks running on his computer for a cold case he’s been looking into. In his hands is a tablet, scrolling through his schedule for the next three weeks of board meetings, project updates, marketing ideas, and the like. Then an article gets sent to him via Tam, a little message of ' _I think you’ll get a kick out of this_ ’.

**SUPERHERO HOT TIER LIST : BUTT EDITION!**

He snorts, amusement curling his lips, skimming the article. He notices the lament on Batman’s section, something about the cape and nocturnal activities making it difficult to snap a good picture. It gives Tim a silly idea, and he puts the tablet down and spins his chair, moving from his desk to kneel next to the bed. An arm reaches under to a box safely tucked underneath, pulling it out and opening it up to reveal polaroid after polaroid.

Fond memories resurface as he shifts through him, those younger days he spent chasing legends, a polaroid camera strapped around his neck. He’s got pictures of a Dick as Robin and Jason as well, ones of Batman in mid-air with the grapple, he’s even got a few of the villains (the one of Riddler caught and wrapped up hanging upside down is a personal favorite).

_A-ha_. He finds the one he’s been looking for, carefully picking it up from the pile. He’ll be sad to let it go, but he supposes he has more than enough to compensate for a small loss.

An envelope gets sent to the Gotham Gazette, inside is a polaroid picture of the Batman’s backside, cape billowing in the wind, and a little note that reads : _this one is a little old, but at least it’s something_.

“Who did it,” Steph is asking the next day over breakfast. She has her legs in Cass’s lap and a plate of waffles in her own, mouth already sticky with syrup.

“That’s what I want to know,” Jason pipes in. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, the kind that spells trouble. “I want to know how many more they got. Media is having a field day with this.”

Tim smiles, hiding it with a sip of coffee. He expected this, but he’s more than happy to keep his mouth shut and watch the show unfold. Bruce had been frowning most of the afternoon, grumpier than usual, something like embarrassment. Everyone knows _why_.

“Who even uses polaroids anymore.”

Tim goes for another sip when he happens to catch Dick’s eyes staring at him from across the table. There’s a smile to be found, a knowing one.

“Yeah,” Dick says with a wink,” I wonder who.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working through old requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!


End file.
